


first

by freedomatsea



Series: whisper drabbles [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, FTL, First Time, Hand Jobs, Lieutenant Duckling, Princess!Emma, Virgin!Killian, mention of at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted, Lieutenant Duckling, with very mild sexual content, freeform drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first

His cheeks are flushed and he trips over his every word. He’s embarrassed and she’d be a lair if she didn’t admit that it was  _incredibly_  endearing. He keeps mumbling something about how it should be about  _her_  how he should be the one bringing pleasure to her. But she silences him with tender kisses to the corners of his lips as she tightens her hold on his shaft and picks up the pace of her movements.

It’s an illicit affair, despite the fact that she’s far from a maiden, with her first marriage ended by the Queen’s swift hand of destruction. He’s a Lieutenant, a subject of her family’s throne and definitely not the sort of man that could  _ever_  wear the crown beside her. 

But she’s willing to take the risk of public ridicule if their dalliances are discovered. 

He’s older than her, by a year or two, not that it matters. What matters is the fact that someone as  _handsome_  as he, had never been with another woman. He’s so nervous, so desperate to please her. She teaches him, focusing on  _him_  first, before she thinks about herself.

If only her husband had been like that with her, if he’d focused on  _her_  instead of himself when she was still learning - perhaps then she’d feel sorrow for his death.

Instead she finds herself, spending her every waking moment exploring what it feels like to be with someone you  _love_. Learning as much as she teaches.

 


End file.
